Memory Scattered
by The-One-You'll-Never-Expect
Summary: Cameron "Cammie" Ann Morgan who came back with her mother left nothing with her. She FORGOT EVERYTHING…her friend…her family…her memories most of all HERSELF BUT what if she remembers she was another person…a NORMAL person…a NORMAL GIRL…will she still remember everything? NOTE: original name The Summer Me is the New Me
1. Chapter 1: She is not Cammie

**This is my first fanfic story about Gallagher Girl 5 (Out of Sight, Out of Time). For those who have read the GG 5, Summer Cammie have done something but Cammie forgot it but in my fanfic story she forgot everything…she remember she was another NORMAL girl name Cassidy "Cassie" Alice Secret. **

* * *

I don't own everything. I just only own Cassidy, her life and most of the plot but the rest is from dearest Ally Carter.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Mrs. Morgan who have found Cammie in Alps bring her back while she sleeping. It took 6 day for Cammie to wake up. Cammie who just wake up felt very scared and very angry. She saw 5 people on her room. They are Macey, Bex, Liz, Zach and Mrs. Morgan. She wants to get away as fast as possible but before she gets out the bed Mrs. Morgan hugs her. Even though Cammie wants to push away Mrs. Morgan she can't because she was wound. Zach is the last one who hugs Cammie but before he hug, Cammie try to run but her leg was also wounded too. Zach already know that she is not Cammie, the Gallagher Girl he have known for 1 and half years (A/N: not sure) because her movement, Cammie will not try to push away her mother and her friends so he walks near her and he ask an unexpected question.

"Who are you really?"

"I am—" said Cammie

"Zach, what are you talking about? She is Cammie!" said Bex in her strong British accent

"I am not Cammie, I am Cassie!" said Cassie angrily

Bex, Liz, Macey and Mrs. Morgan are all stun but Zach didn't react because he knows she is not Cammie. Bex, Liz and Macey run toward Mrs. Morgan to comfort her but the only one that can comfort her was Cammie. She misses Cammie so much.

"Excuse me, I don't want to being rude but may I know the names of yours?" said Cassie suddenly

"Sure, I am Macey. She is Bex, the girl who speak in British accent. Then this is Liz, the small one beside the woman. And this is Zach, the boy with emerald-green eyes. We are friends of Cammie, while this is the mother of Cammie, Mrs. Morgan." the beautiful woman

"May I ask another question?" Cassie said in a polite voice

"Sure, what is it?" said Zach

"Where am I?"

"This is Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"Are you sure 'Exceptional Young Women'?" trying to hide my laugh

"Yes, it is Exceptional Young Women"

"Then why Zach—"

"Zach is an exception for some reasons." said Bex almost laughing

"So Cassie can you stay here until your wounds are heal and study here?" ask Mrs. Morgan

"I am sorry Mrs. Morgan, I don't think I can study here but I can stay here until my wounds are heal."

"Why, my dear?"

"For some family reason," which was a totally lie

"But if there is a chance can you study here?"

"Sure" in my exciting voice

"My dear, do you need anything before we leave?"

"May I borrow a laptop?"

"Sure, I will give it to you tomorrow."

So they leave me one by one. I almost cry for what I did, remembering what happen to my parents but I should not to cry because I am a Secret. A Secret is a secret.

* * *

**Was the story good(e)? bad?**

** You may suggest anything and please review...**

**Thank you for those who read!**


	2. Chap 2 part I: Cass knows their secrets

**Guys, I want to apologize because the 3rd chapter will come out late since ****I have part 2 for this chapter.**** I'm also want to apologize for late update.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything except Cassie and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When I wake up, I saw a boy staring at me. Zach. I never knew why he keeps smirking; if ever I got the laptop I will find first who really Zach is. Even though I turn the other side of the bed I know he is still smirking because I am a Secret. Suddenly the door burst open and I turned around saw 3 girls standing. They were Liz, Macey and Bex. Liz is angry and I know why, because she spends her whole night just to find information about me since the look of the eyes can tell me. Liz looks at me furiously and asks.

"Why can't I found anything about you?"

"Secret,"

"Not even a thing?" ask Bex to Liz

"Some information," said Liz while handling the laptop to Bex

* * *

**Cassidy Alice Secret**

Alias: Cassie, Cass

Occupation: Student

Family: Calvin Secret (Father)

Caroll Annemarie Secret (Mother)

Cynus Secret (Brother)

Hair color: Dishwasher Blonde

Eyes color: Blue

* * *

Macey and Zach lean closer to Bex so they see it. Well, not surprising their face is full of shock well except Zach. He always expects some unexpected things. I was about to ask laptop but Bex speak.

"Liz, this can't be happening..." she trailed away, maybe she knew she was wrong.

"Excuse me, but may I ask if someone brought the laptop? I asked in a soft voice

"Yes, I brought in already. Here," said Zach smirks while giving to me the laptop

"Well, thank you" then I start to hack for information about Zach and Cammie's other friend and family or anyone who important to Cammie.

* * *

**Zachary Goode**

Alias: Zach, Blackthorne boy (Cammie)

Codename: Unknown

Occupation: Spy in training

School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys

Family: Catherine Goode (Mother), COC

Friend(s): Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Grant, Jonas, Joseph Solomon

Others: Cameron Ann Morgan (girlfriend)

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eyes color: Emerald Green

Specialty: Good in everything

* * *

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

Alias: Cammie, Cam, Gallagher Girl (Zach), Kiddo (Mrs. Morgan), Squirt (Abby)

Codename: Chameleon

Occupation: Spy in training

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

Family: Matthew Andrew Morgan (Father), CIA

Rachel Morgan (Mother), CIA

Abigail Cameron (Aunt), CIA

Friend(s): Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton

Others: Zachary Goode (boyfriend)

Hair color: Dishwater Blonde

Eyes color: Blue

Specialty: Pavement Artist

* * *

**Rebecca Baxter**

Alias: Bex, British Bombshell (Grant)

Codename: Duchess

Occupation: Spy in training

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

Family: Abraham Baxter (Father), MI6

Grace Baxter (Mother), MI6

Friend(s): Cameron Ann Morgan, Macey McHenry, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode

Hair color: Dark

Eyes color: Caramel

Specialty: Fighting

* * *

**Elizabeth Sutton**

Alias: Liz, Maggie McBrayer

Codename: Bookworm

Occupation: Spy in training

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

Family: Ellie Sutton (Sister)

Friend(s): Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenry, Zachary Goode

Hair color: Blonde

Eyes color: Brown

Specialty: Computer/ Technology

* * *

**Macey McHenry**

Alias: Mace, Macey

Codename: Peacock

Occupation: Spy in training

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women

Family: James McHenry (Father)

Cynthia McHenry (Mother)

Gillian Gallagher (Great great-grandmother)

Friend(s): Cameron Ann Morgan, Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Zachary Goode

Hair color: Shiny Black

Eyes color: Bright Blue

* * *

**Rachel Morgan**

Alias: Queen of France, Mom (Cammie), Headmistress Morgan

Occupation: Headmistress

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (Alumina)

Family: Cameron Ann Morgan (Daughter)

Matthew Andrew Morgan (Husband)

Abigail Cameron (Sister)

Friend(s): Professor Smith, Patricia Bukingham, Grace Baxter, Abraham Baxter, Madame Dabney, Harvey Mosckowitz, , Joseph Solomon

Hair color: Dark

* * *

**Abigail Cameron**

Alias: Abby

Occupation: CoveOps teacher, CIA, Macey's former bodyguard

School: Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (Alumna)

Family: Rachel Morgan (Sister)

Cameron Ann Morgan (Niece)

Matthew Andrew Morgan (Brother-in-law)

Friend(s): Abraham Baxter, Grace Baxter, Joseph Solomon, Edward Townsend

Hair color: Dark

Eyes color: Green

* * *

**Matthew Andrew Morgan**

Occupation: CIA

Family: Rachel Morgan (Wife)

Cameron Ann Morgan (Daughter)

Abigail Cameron (Sister-in-law)

Friend(s): Joseph Solomon, Abigail Cameron

Specialty: Pavement Artist

* * *

**Joseph Solomon**

Alias: Joe, Wise Guy, Mr. Eye Candy, Zeke Rozell, Mr. S

Occupation: CoveOps teacher

School: Blackthorne Institute for Boys (Alumni)

Friend(s): Matthew Andrew Morgan, Rachel Morgan, Abigail Cameron, Abraham Baxter, Zachary Goode

Hair color: Dark

Eyes color: Green

* * *

I smile, not expecting I was correct of what are they really. Spy. I think studying in this school would be a great idea all I need is permission of the butler in our house. Suddenly I found out myself seen by everyone. I was watch b everyone since their questioning look can tell me. I didn't know when did Mrs. Morgan came in the room but her face has the same look with the other. So I speak out before anyone else did.

"I am planning to study here…" I trailed away because they mysteriously smile which I though their eyes will widen with shock not expecting I am going to study here but it was me who got shock. In return I just smile to them and continue, "but I need the permission of _my family_." I almost crack when I said my family since the incedent happened I did not dare to say the word family because it was my fault why Mom and Dad die. (A/N: The "Mom and Dad" refers to Mr. and Mrs. Secret. Just a reminder for those who still is confuse about Cassie).Suddenly tears filled in my eyes and begin to flow down. I tried to stop it but it voluntary flow so I run toward the bathroom but I bump into someone. Someone I haven't seen years. Someone who told me it was not my fault it was Circle's fault.

* * *

Shoutouts

**Kitty-Kat**: Thank you for reviewing. Sorry if it does not make any sense in the 1st chapter but I will try to make it sense with the remaining chapter.

**Katie**: Thank you for reminding me since I forgot to put the parenthesis.

**MigiLove2143**: Thank you for reading and sorry since I did not update that soon :( Actually I am not creative.

**Crazy 4 Goode**: Thank you and sure, I will try to post more.

**Gg01**: She is Cammie but she forgot everything. She just remember that she was another girl. And if you still can't understand I will PM you for further information because the information has spoiler.

* * *

**I am sorry if the story was incomplete because if I will continue, it will be very, very long so I will so part 1 and part 2 so just watch out I may update 2 week later.**

**So anyone who know who Cassie bump to? The last sentence is a clue to the accident that happen to Cassie's parent, how they die.**

**I am planning to put someone's POV in chapter 5-6 so who do you what Zach? Bex? Liz? Macey? Mrs. Morgan? Mr. Solomon? but I can't make sure it won't OOC since I am just a rookie writer. You may also vote on my poll if the character you want is not in the poll please comment here.**

**I wish you like the story :)**

**Thank you again for reading my fanfic. **

**Please review and if you have question feel free to ask.**

**PS: I need a Beta, if you want you may PM me.**

**PS: If anyone has a pdf of Uncommon Criminal can you please send it to me and how many page does Perfect Scoundrel has?**

**-Nalyn**


End file.
